Galaxia Goes To The Market
by Clair De Lune Reves
Summary: Chaos was so sure she made a good decision with picking the Golden Queen. Now that she's stuck inside an eccentric women with a bunch of silly Animates running around though, she's questioning her decision...


It was a normal day at Shadow Galactica. This meant that the Golden Queen sat upon her Golden Throne, looking bored. In actuality, she was having a conversation.

"Chaos, why ever is the sky blue?"

"…Excuse me, Galaxia?"

"Why is the sky blue? Blue is so… below me."

"Yes, that's it."

"I thought as much. But really, Chaos, shouldn't the sky be a more glorious color?"

"And by that you mean gold?"

"What other color could glorify the sky?"

"It appears no other…"

The evil demon and her Sailor vessel sat in silence for a few minutes, the latter thinking of her golden sky, and the former cursing Mettalia for winning that game of cards, and thus the rights to the Queen Beryl. Chaos was just settling into the blessed silence, when…

"Chaos, I'm rather hungry."

"Then I suggest you eat something, my silly vessel."

"Quite right." Galaxia nodded.

But then, what to eat? There was so much to choose from… How ever did Siren manage to find the perfect meal?

"Ah, right," thought Galaxia, "She doesn't care…"

But what should she, the glorious Galaxia, eat? Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"I'll order take out!" she exclaimed.

She snapped her fingers, and a phone appeared. Galaxia smiled, and dialed the number she knew by heart.

The other line picked up, and a cheerful voice came over the speaker.

"Hello, you've reached Zero Star, Shadow Galactica, Phone Booth One, Sailor Iron Mouse speaking!"

"Ah, good, Iron Mouse, you're in."

"Of course I am, my queen. You sent me to my phone booth this morning."

"Oh yes, that's right. Then tell me, Iron Mouse, why did it take you three rings to answer the phone?"

Galaxia didn't really care nor mind; she was just curious. Iron Mouse didn't know that. She began making excuses.

"Oh my queen, please forgive me! You see, I was told to polish all of the phone booths! Tin Cat said it was my punishment for going on that date last night, and…"

"You went on a date last night?"

Silence met the Golden Queen. Finally…

"You didn't know, Madame?"

"Not at all."

"…Chuu…"

"Well, Iron Mouse, to get out of trouble, I have a proposition for you."

Iron Mouse considered her options, not liking any too much. She decided to ask, in the end.

"What proposition, Madame Galaxia?"

"Well, you see, Iron Mouse, I find myself hungry. What I would like you to do is run to the kitchen and then come to me and tell me today's specials. Can you do that, my little Mouse?"

"Oh yes, Madame! I will right this moment!"

"Very good, Iron Mouse. You have ten minutes."

And Galaxia hung up.

"You should punish the little rodent." Chaos said.

"Oh, don't be so mean, Chaos." Galaxia said.

"I will be." Chaos told her.

Galaxia frowned. Chaos glared. Minutes passed.

Exactly nine minutes later, Iron Mouse entered. The poor girl looked quite frightened.

Galaxia took no notice. Chaos still glared.

"So, Iron Mouse, what specials do we have?"

"Well, uh, ah, Great Queen Galaxia, we have, uh…"

Iron Mouse looked down. Galaxia waited. Chaos continued to glare.

"Well, we have… Nothing."

It took a moment for this to sink in. Our poor Galaxia. She wasn't very bright.

"Nothing?" the dull Golden Queen repeated.

Iron Mouse nodded. "Nothing, Madame. It appears that Siren has eaten everything."

"Ah ha!" Chaos yelled inside of Galaxia's head. "I knew that girl would eat us out of house and home!"

Galaxia flinched. Iron Mouse mistook this to mean that Galaxia was mad, and she flinched.

"My queen, if you would like, I shall run to the store and pick something up for dinner."

Galaxia considered this. Then she shook her head.

"No, Iron Mouse, that won't be necessary."

"Are you sure, Madame?"

"Yes. For you see, I shall go to this 'store' that you speak of!"

Iron Mouse let her mouth fall open in shock.

Chaos also let her mouth fall open in shock.

Galaxia took no notice.

"You, Madame?" Iron Mouse asked. "Leave Shadow Galactica?"

Galaxia nodded happily. She then stood, and walked by Iron Mouse.

"Be good while I'm gone, my small mousie!" Galaxia called as she left the Throne Room, leaving also a confused Iron Mouse.

IVII-IVII-IVII

"You can't be serious about this, Galaxia!" Chaos yelled.

Her vessel ignored her.

"We need a break, Chaos." Galaxia nodded. Chaos sighed.

"It will do us good to get out." Galaxia continued. Chaos sighed again.

"Think about it! Just me and you, out for the day, talking!"

Chaos screamed. Galaxia flinched.

By now, Galaxia had reached her destination. She stood before the Shadow Galactica coat closet. Properly, it was known as Galaxia's Glorious Coat Closet. In fact, Galaxia had named it that herself. Chaos had cried.

But now, Galaxia wasn't just naming things for herself. She was going out today.

Galaxia smiled and opened the closet door. Tin Cat and Lead Crow, who had been leaning against the door, promptly fell out.  
Galaxia looked down at them.

They looked up at Galaxia.

Chaos gapped. She then glared.

Tin Cat was the first to react. She quickly got to her feet, and Lead Crow followed her.

"How could you!?" Tin Cat hit Lead Crow.

"Oww! What are you doing, Tin Cat!?"

"How dare you try to tie me up and leave me locked in a closet! That's my scheme!"

Realization filled Lead Crow's eyes.

Galaxia's eyes remained strangely void.

"You gave me no choice, Tin Cat!" Lead Crow yelled, then smacked Tin Cat.

Tin Cat smiled rather seductively. Lead Crow blushed. Galaxia remained oblivious. Chaos scowled.

Lead Crow turned from Tin Cat and to Galaxia.

"What can we do for you, our queen?"

"Ah, just need my coat." Galaxia said, going around them and pulling out a long golden coat. She stepped back around them, then put the coat on, modeling it.

"How do I look?"

"Lovely, my queen." Crow said.

"Don't you have anything that's not the color…" Cat began, but was silenced when Crow stepped on her foot.

"Perfect like always." Tin Cat said, not meaning a word of it.

Galaxia thought she did, and she smiled.

"I'll be off then!" Galaxia chimed.

"Off?" Lead Crow questioned.

"As in not here?" Tin Cat asked.

Galaxia nodded.

"I'm going to the store!" Galaxia exclaimed.

Tin Cat clapped for her. Lead Crow glared at her.

Chaos couldn't help but to agree with Tin Cat…

Galaxia bowed for her.

"Now, I'll leave you two to fight!" Galaxia said, turning to leave.

Tin Cat and Lead Crow smiled, and Tin Cat pushed Lead Crow back into the closet, closing the door behind them.

Galaxia didn't notice. Chaos didn't trust them.

Galaxia suddenly stopped, and snapped her fingers in annoyance. When Chaos didn't ask her what was wrong, she told her.

"I forgot my hat."

Galaxia sighed, then went back to the closet and knocked three times.

A few seconds later, a smiling Tin Cat opened the door.

Lead Crow stood behind her, looking annoyed with Galaxia.

Galaxia didn't suspect a thing. Chaos didn't trust them.

"Long time, no see, Madame." Tin Cat said.

"Yes, it's been a while, my little Cat in the closet."

Tin Cat and Lead Crow had the look of one's found out.

Chaos let her mouth fall open again. Galaxia missed the obvious.

Lead Crow cleared her throat.

"What can we do for you, Madame Galaxia?"

"Oh, I just forgot my hat. Can you get it for me, Tin Cat? It's the gold one."

Tin Cat turned… and found herself staring at fifty golden hats. She glanced at Lead Crow, who looked confused as well. Tin Cat sighed, and just picked a hat. She handed it to Galaxia, who smiled and put it on.

"Thank you, Tin Cat." She said, then turned and walked away.

Lead Crow and Tin Cat let out sighs of relief, then smiled as they closed the door.

Galaxia was too far off to notice. Chaos really didn't trust them now. But she had bigger worries at the moment.

"We're not really doing this, are we?"

"Of course we are, Chaos."

They came to a golden phone booth, which had a large, "0" on it. Galaxia had debated between zero and twenty-four. Zero had won. It looked rather stupid. Chaos said nothing. Galaxia stepped inside and closed the door, and the phone booth vanished, taking Galaxia and Chaos with it.

IVII-IVII-IVII

Galaxia walked down the street, smiling. Chaos scowled.

Galaxia smiled, and looked at the sun. She quickly looked away, blinking. A gleam entered her eyes. Chaos feared she had damaged them, but then…

"Chaos, I would rather like to take over the sun."

"Pardon me? What was that?"

"The sun. It should be, 'Galaxia's Gorgeous Golden Sun!' You like?"

"Galaxia, even if you are one of the strongest senshi…" ("The strongest!" Chaos ignored her.) "…not even you can just waltz on to the sun and expect to live."

"Why not? Golden Queen, Golden Sun…"

"I don't think it works like that."

"Sure it does."

"No!"

"Chaos, look at that!"

Galaxia was pointing at a sign that read, "SUPERMARKET." It had caught her attention because food was displayed in the window.

Quite honestly, Galaxia had no idea what a Supermarket was. Her Animates were the one's who shopped for food. It kept it diverse that way.  
Iron Mouse always bought a variety of cheeses and fruits, and greens as well.

Lead Crow always got Mexican food. And chicken. Quite cannibalistic, that Lead Crow.

Siren was rather cannibalistic too, really. She liked to buy fish. And peaches. Always the peaches…

And Tin Cat… There was that time that it was Tin Cat's turn. Galaxia had walked in to the kitchen to find Iron Mouse in a big pan, her arms and legs bound. Siren had been folded up and put in a big pot. They said that Tin Cat had taken Lead Crow to, "eat her up." Galaxia had smiled. Chaos had frowned.

Now, for the first time, it was Galaxia's turn. What should she get for dinner?

She looked around. Well, this market was super, as was she, so she'd find something. Galaxia got a shopping cart and began to shop.

She had never seen so much food in her life! Chaos couldn't believe what they were doing.

"This is a waste of time, Galaxia! We should be out looking for starseeds! Not shopping for dinner!"

"Oh, hush, Chaos."

Chaos glared. Galaxia shopped. Suddenly…

"Good afternoon, Galaxia-sama."

"Ah yes, good afternoon…"

Both women stopped, and turned to look at each other.

"Siren?"

"Galaxia-sama?"

They stared at each other.

Galaxia noted that Siren wore her business suit. Not very bright, considering the Sailor Scouts knew her outfit, and she stood out.

At the same moment, Siren was noting how bright Galaxia was. Bright gold coat, bright gold hat, bright gold shoes, bright red eyes. Poor Galaxia, she stood out.

Chaos thought they were both idiots.

Finally, Siren spoke.

"I didn't know you had a human disguise, Galaxia-sama."

"Yes, I have quite a collection of golden clothing."

Siren nodded in understanding. Galaxia noted all the food piled in Siren's cart.

"No need for you to get food, my pet fish, I'm buying dinner tonight."

Siren noted that Galaxia had nothing in her cart.

"These are just snacks for later."

"Ah. So how goes the starseed hunt?"

Chaos noted all the listeners around them. She slapped her forehead.

Siren paled.

"It's going great, Madame! We may have found the right targets!"

"Good, good."

They stared at each other.

"Well, I'll see you back at Shadow Galactica!"

"Ah yes! So long, my blue mermaid!"

"Goodbye, my Golden Queen!"

And the Golden Queen went one way, and the blue mermaid went the other.

Galaxia turned the corner and sighed.

"That was awkward."

"Yes, a conversation between two idiots…" Chaos mumbled.

Galaxia glared at the ceiling in an attempt to glare at Chaos… and ran into another cart. Galaxia looked down to see a young blonde girl smiling at her, her blue eyes

sparking. And she was wearing pink…

Galaxia disliked her already.

Chaos downright hated her.

"Oops! I'm sorry." The girl said.

"I know." Chaos said.

"I'm Serena!" the girl said.

"I hate you." Chaos said.

Galaxia was at a loss. Manners weren't her strong point, as Siren constantly let her know. She was the Golden Queen! She ruled everything! She finally responded with:

"Nice broach."

Serena smiled. Galaxia's eye twitched. Chaos glared.

Galaxia waved, and got away as fast as she could.

The Supermarket was a dangerous place, she learned. She had to get out quick!

Galaxia quickly gathered the items she needed, and ran to get her groceries put in bags for her. The boy handed her the bags, and she took them and began to walk away.

"Excuse me!"

Galaxia turned to look at the boy, terrifying him.

"You… You have to pay for that." He said.

"Pay?" she repeated. "You want me to pay!? I am the great Queen Galaxia!"

Here she tore off her coat, revealing her Sailor uniform.

"You should all pay for me!"

"Hold it right there!"

Galaxia looked up to see a sailor with horrible wings pointing at her.

Oh, you had to be kidding!?

"I am Sailor Moon, and…"

Chaos screamed. Galaxia sighed. All she wanted was to get dinner… Without paying… Was that such a crime?

"…and triumph over evil!"

Galaxia left the store. She had had quite enough of that. Her golden phone booth appeared, and she stepped inside. Phone booth and the occupant inside vanished.

IVII-IVII-IVII

Galaxia smiled at her work. She picked up a bell and rang it, calling her Animates to dinner. Iron Mouse arrived first, sitting to Galaxia's left. Lead Crow came shortly after, sitting to Galaxia's right. Tin Cat was on Lead Crow's heels, and sat beside Lead Crow. Siren was last, and she sat beside Iron Mouse. Sad to say, not long after Siren sat down, Tin Cat kicked her under the table. Siren yelped, and kicked Tin Cat back. This went on, until they noticed Lead Crow glaring at them, so they stopped.

Lead Crow was an intimidating one.

It was now that Galaxia entered with dinner. Iron Mouse sat up excitedly.

"What are we having for dinner, Madame?"

"Well," Galaxia began. "I was in the Supermarket, when suddenly inspiration came to me, and I had to make this for dinner tonight!"

And Galaxia and her Animates enjoyed a nice dinner of spaghetti and meatballs.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/C: First fic uploaded here! Yay!**

**Okay, some notes about this:**

**In my opinion, Chaos is the one who's evil, not Galaxia. Chaos makes her evil. So, Ghost of Dreams and I were talking about that one day, and we wondered what would happen if those two could communicate with each other. (I mean, Galaxia's missing a starseed, so technically she would be mean, just not the evil one.) So, this sort of came from that.**

**Another thing, yes, I like Tin Cat with Lead Crow! They seem to hate each other and want to kill each other, but I swear there's more behind it! That hate is a twisted denial. (That's why Tin Cat killed Siren, to get close to Crow, and when Crow still didn't love her, she took her out!)**

**But I know not all of you like that, so if you're not a Cat/Crow fan, I beg that you just look past that, put that from your mind, and enjoy the rest of the story!**

**And please don't take this too seriously. It's just a fun story from my demented mind.**

**And as for the disclaimer, I own no one in this story…**


End file.
